


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way Past The Abandoned Jojamart...

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: After Community Center Completion, Crack, Gen, presumes the game map is oriented conventionally, that is: the mountain is north
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: After a bender, Darth Plagueis ("the Wise") accidentally shows up in Pelican Town.Funny, of course, isn't alwaysamusing.





	A Funny Thing Happened On The Way Past The Abandoned Jojamart...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiermanWalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiermanWalter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Drunk Plagueis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487792) by PiermanWalter (tumblr). 



You had been pretty busy recently, even after completing the community center bundles, and even though you were a little curious about how abandonment was treating the former Jojamart, there really wasn't a reason to go out to that side of Pelican Town, at least not that far north. So, last night at the Stardrop when Sam reported that something, probably an aircraft, had crashed into the old truck that he said was still parked there, you hadn't had a clue about it.

You're also, even now, still sounding out the relationships among the townsfolk, because it sure didn't sound like Evelyn had heard Sam's gossip when she reported that she had no cookies to bring to the inaugural book club meeting because a strange...thing had come up to her and well... intimidated her until she gave it the cookies.

But you still haven't gotten out there tonight, even though you're standing in the tavern giving Leah a packet of goat cheese, when, of all people _Morris_ of Joja Corp, of JojaMart, shows up in the Stardrop. 

"I--I... a spaceship!" he exclaims inarticulately, and more than a little out of breath. 

Gus looks around, including at Emily, before taking pity on the business man and pouring him a glass of the beer you (through Lewis's box) sold him last week. 

In his confusion, Morris downs what must be a third of the glass at one go, as if he were very thirsty more than anything else.

Everyone is struck silent by the presence of the man they had thought ousted from town when you finished restoring the community center. "What're you still doing around town, mister?" Pam finally asks, one of the few people who had patronized JojaMart and maybe didn't think so terribly of Morris.

He blinks rapidly. "Haven't...found another job. Joja, they didn't care why I closed up, and now I have to find another position if I want to continue with them, and..." Morris trails off, but everyone's attention quickly moves to the door, for in walks a strange, probably alien, being. 

"Is this a tavern?" the stranger asks strangely, sounding punch-drunk.

"Well... yes," Emily allows. 

"Good." When they move away from the door, everyone can tell that they seem to have some fairly fresh injuries, scars coated with gooey coagulated blood, a goose-egg bruise above one ear, and various other issues. "Bartender, I'll have whatever your strongest drink is," they order.

"I'm _really_ not sure you should be drinking," Gus pronounces forbiddingly, and that is how you are present for a sort of unacknowledged, unarmed standoff.


End file.
